El ascenso del hombre
El ascenso del hombre (The Ascent of Man) (1973) es el título de una serie documental científica pionera de la BBC (transcrita y editada en forma de libro casi inmediatamente después, con el mismo título), producida en asociación con Time-Life Films y por Adrian Malone, y escrita y presentada por el matemático y humanista Jacob Bronowski. Reseña La serie, de 13 capítulos, se filmó en 16 mm. El productor ejecutivo fue Adrian Malone, los directores fueron Dick Gilling, Mick Jackson, David Kennard y David Paterson. Malone y Kennard emigrarían luego a Hollywood, donde producirían la serie Cosmos: A Personal Voyage (en español Cosmos), de Carl Sagan. Jackson los seguiría más tarde, y dirige ahora largometrajes. El título de la serie alude a El origen del hombre, de Charles Darwin. Durante los 13 episodios Bronowski viaja alrededor del mundo para rastrear el desarrollo de la sociedad humana a través del conocimiento científico. La serie se escribió específicamente como un complemento a Civilisation (Civilización: Una visión personal, obra de Kenneth Clarke (1969) en la que se afirma que el arte fue una de las principales fuerzas impulsoras de la evolución cultural. Bronowski escribió, en su libro The Common Sense of Science (El sentido común de la ciencia), de 1951: "Uno de los prejuicios modernos más destructivos ha sido que el arte y la ciencia representan intereses diferentes y, de alguna manera, intereses incompatibles." Ambas series habían sido comisionadas por David Attenborough, por entonces contralor del canal BBC 2, si bien él ya había salido de la empresa para la fecha en la que El ascenso del hombre ya estaba en el aire. El libro de la serie, El ascenso del hombre (The Ascent of Man: A Personal View by J. Bronowski), es una transcripción casi literal de los episodios originales de la serie, y se distingue de la narración original del autor únicamente donde la ausencia de imágenes podría dificultar la comprensión. Sólo se omitieron, en el libro, muy pocos detalles de la versión fílmica: por ejemplo, el capítulo 11, "Conocimiento o certeza", comienza mostrando el rostro de Stefan Borgrajewicz como un anciano que había conocido el sufrimiento; al final del capítulo, después de que Bronowski muestra ls ruinas de Hiroshima y los campos de Auschwitz, se observa en la serie una fotografía de un hombre más joven y, debajo, el nombre "BOR-GRAJEWICZ, Stefan" y el número 125558, quizá el número oficial de su registro en los archivos de Auschwitz. Justamente un año después de que apareció la serie, Bronowski murió de un ataque al corazón, a los 66 años de edad. Contenido de la serie # "Casi como los ángeles" (acerca de los orígenes de la especie humana) # "La cosecha de las estaciones" (la agricultura y los primeros asentamientos humanos) # "La veta en la piedra" (las herramientas y las primeras migraciones humanas) # "La estructura oculta" (el fuego, los metales y la alquimia) # "La música de las esferas" (el lenguaje de los números) # "El mensajero celeste" (el universo de Galileo) # "El mecanismo majestuoso" (las leyes de Kepler y de Newton) # "El afán de poder" (la Revolución Industrial) # "La escala de la creación" (las ideas de Darwin y de Wallace sobre el origen de las especies) # "Un mundo dentro del mundo" (la historia de la tabla periódica de los elementos y la física atómica) # "Conocimiento o certeza" (la certeza de que no hay conocimiento absoluto; el absolutismo y los campos de concentración; la inasequible obtención de una imagen exacta del mundo: la física cuántica y el espectro electromagnético) # "Generación tras generación" (Mendel; el ADN; la genética; la reproducción sexual; las diferencias entre la especie humana y otras especies) # "La larga infancia" (las características propias del ser humano y su compromiso consigo mismo y con el planeta) Nuevas ediciones en el Reino Unido A finales de la década de 1990 Douglas Adams grabó nuevas introducciones y prefacios para una nueva versión de la serie en el canal de televisión británica vía satélite UK Horizons. Fue la primera reedición de la serie en más de una década. Sin embargo, se eliminaron hasta cinco minutos en cada uno de los episodios, a fin de dejar espacio para el nuevo material y para los anuncios comerciales. Se dice que alrededor del año 2000 el Canal 5 quizo llegar a un acuerdo con la BBC para presentar la serie en su programación, pero la BBC se rehusó a rentar los derechos. Poco tiempo después, el canal 2 de la BBC comenzó a programar la serie nuevamente como parte de su bloque Learning Zone (en pequeños bloques nocturnos y matutinos), con cortes de cinco minutos en cada episodio. La razón de los cortes no fue muy clara en este caso, pues el canal BBC Two no presenta comerciales en su programación. En realidad la serie no se ha presentado sin cortes en el Reino Unido desde 1986, aunque el canal BBC Knowledge (el precursor del canal BBC Four) presentó algunos episodios completos. Edición en video Estados Unidos y Canadá En estos dos países, la serie puede conseguirse en Ambrose Video Publishing (video o en DVD) y en Documental-video (video o en DVD). Reino Unido, Irlanda, Australia y Nueva Zelanda La serie se publicó tardíamente en PAL VHS y en las Regiones 2 y 4 PAL DVD en el Reino Unido a principios del 2005, en un principio únicamente a través de un sistema de ventas por correo. Comenzó a distribuirse a nivel nacional a partir del 18 de abril del 2005. Esta versión no incluye los fragmentos de Douglas Adams; la única característica adicional, además de un cuadernillo ilustrado con mucha información acerca de la elaboración de la serie, es un breve recuento a cargo de et on the making of the series, is a short reminiscence by Sir David Frederick Attenborough, quien tuvo a su cargo la asignación de la serie. El paquete con el DVD también se ha distribuido comercialmente en Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Sudáfrica. Enlaces externos En inglés: *Enciclopedia de la Televisión *Instituto Británico de Cine en Línea *Resúmenes de los episodios elaborados por BBC Factual * *Una reseña del libro *http://video.google.com/videosearch?q=Bronowski+Ascent+of+Man# Video en Youtube Categoría:Documentales de ciencia Categoría:Documentales de Historia Categoría:Series de televisión del Reino Unido de:Der Aufstieg des Menschen en:The Ascent of Man pl:Powstawanie człowieka